


Denied, Part 2

by inkandpencil



Series: Darkness [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bunny, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by Pooka-Curse’s art. Fourth in the Dark!Bunny set and sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/706225">“Denied”</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied, Part 2

_Jack rushed to Bunny's side, eluding Sandy's sand rope that whipped out to keep him back. Now that he was free, he wasn't going to let them keep him from his mate. Once he was on his knees beside Bunny, he wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck and held on._

_Bunny calmed down immediately, sniffing at Jack as the Sprite nuzzled him and murmured softly into his ears. The other three Guardians were surprised at the sudden calm in the Dark Pooka, but did not yet let their guard down._

Bunny held Jack tightly. Now that his mate was back in his arms, he was fine. The other three were still there, but were no longer trying to keep him from his mate, so he chose to ignore them. He heard the big one speak of keeping the two of them together and mentally approved. He did not care where he was, so long as he was near his mate and could protect him.

His former Master's lair was **not** one of those places.

Slowly, he pulled away from his mate, just enough to hold his head between his paws. He thought he could almost see the pale flesh, the ice blue eyes that sparkled at him, the white hair always flecked with snowflakes. He breathed in Jack's scent as the Guardian gently held his wrists, seeming to desire the contact as much as Bunny did.

"...Jack," he breathed, his voice rough. It was the first thing he'd said since he'd taken his mate from his former Master's lair, and he heard his mate's gasp of surprise. Without another thought, he pulled Jack to him, tucking his head beneath his chin. Instantly, he began to chin Jack, marking him as his mate.

He could sense the surprise in his mate, as well as in the three watching them, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Jack was his mate and everyone would know it for certain now. He should have done this a long time ago.

A small, bright part of him agreed, slowly growing and getting stronger; always fighting the shadows that tried to keep him tied down.

"Come," the big man said, "we will leave them for now. Jack?" The last was directed at his mate, who shifted just a little in his arms, but did not try to pull away.

"Yeah?"

"I leave snowglobe for you. When you and Bunny are ready, come to the Workshop. Yetis will have room prepared for you both."

"Thanks, North," his mate said. His ears perked at the sound of a portal being opened, but then it closed, and he was alone once again with his mate.

"Aster," Jack said softly, sighing in contentment. "I love you." Bunny tilted his head to nuzzle against that soft white hair, pressing his nose into the strands and gasping as his vision swam with colors...


End file.
